Changes
Plot When Clepron and Mig capture a villain named Splot, they mysteriously switch bodies and try and go after the villain to make him turn them back but run into his more dangerous and stronger pet and end up having to fight it not knowing how to use each other's powers. Synopsis "Get back here loser!" shouted Mig as Feedback. Him and Clepron both chased an alien humanoid who was called Splot and he had been robbing banks and kidnapping hostages. Feedback blasted his energy rays in front of Splot and rubble from the building he hit toppled onto Splot. Clepron cleared the rubble away and Splot was sitting there with a devious look on his face. Mig turned back and him and Clepron both stared at Splot. "Nothing to be smiling about!" shouted Clepron. He raised his Lase-Ray at Splot and Splot had a very big devious smile this time. "Hehehehe!!!" he laughed. "Ugh another clown," said Mig, crossing his arms. "You two are idiots! You think you got me? Well think again!" he laughed. Clepron and Mig just walked away angrily. Splot's eye then began swirling. "Mesa wada whoo-doo ubatda!" he said with voodoo. A white laser blasted Mig and Clepron. "Did you fell anything weird just now?" asked Mig. "Nope," said Clepron. Clepron and Mig had gone to Mr. Yogurtine's for some frozen yogurt to quinche their appetites. "I am feeling a little dizzy," said Clepron. He rubbed his head and Mig walked over to Clepron's car. He opened up the doors and all the suddenly felt a shock of pain in his head and whole chest. "Agghjh!! Ohh!! GAH!" he screamed. The same happened with Clepron. He walked over to the corner of Mr. Yogurtine's and his eyes swirled along with Mig and green mist came out of Mig and white came out of Clepron. The white mist went into Mig and the green mist went into Clepron. Clepron fell on the floor and looked around. He was breathing heavily and looked at his body and ran to a mirror and saw himself as Clepron. "HUH!" he shouted. Mig in the car looked at the mirror and gasped and ran after Clepron. "Your....me!!" shouted Clepron. "And your me!" shouted Mig. Mig as Clepron stared at Clepron as Mig and then both heard screaming. "Agh I fell so weird being in your body," said Mig as Clepron. Clepron (Mig) stared over and saw a dog-like creature attacking the eatery. "Oh no..." said Clepron (Mig). Mig (Clepron) saw the enemy and hesitated. "I can't fight him in your body!" he shouted. "MIG! Relax...it'll be ok," said Clepron (Mig). He ran out and the creature attacked him and he tried to use the gamatrix. 'How do you work this thing!!" shouted Clepron (Mig). Mig (Clepron slapped his forhead and blasted an electro-web at himself and got shocked. "Argrhgrhr!" he shouted. Clepron (Mig) turned into Jetray and flew into the air. "Oh man..Wrong guy," he said. The creature grabbed Clepron (Jetray)'s tail and ran away with him. Mig (Clepron) ripped off the web and used his gun and kept slapping it. "Worst day ever to switch!" he shouted. He pressed 3 buttons and a motorcylone appeared and he rode it after Clepron and the dog. "Wooaahhha!!!" he shouted. Jetray turned into Tige-Rodent, a new alien, and ran. "What the heck does this guy do!?" shouted Clepron (Mig). He backflipped onto the dog's back and shoved him into the ground. "Mig!" shouted Clepron (Mig). He turned into Spiker and moaned. "I need my body back NOW!" shouted Clepron (Spiker). The dog creature got up and shoved Spiker into a cement car-wash. They got sprayed by soap and watter and Mig (Clepron) fell off the motorcyclone and used a hatchet gun. "Oh man!" he shouted. Clepron (Spiker) climbed onto the wall and shot spikes at the dog. "RAAAWWRR!!!" it screamed. It grew bigger and grew spikes and whipped Spiker into the air through the cement ceiling. Clepron (Mig) turned back and was hurdling towards the ground. "WAAHHH!!" he screamed. He dialed up Jetray but turned into Eatle instead. "I hate this stupid wattttccchhhh!!!" he screamed. He landed hard on the ground and Mig (Clepron) blasted the hatchet gun at the dog creature and it went after him instead. Eatle got up wide-eyed and ran after Mig (Clepron) and then turned into Humungousuar. "Yeah! A guy I wanted!" he shouted. He tackled the dog creature and threw him into the air and then began beating him up. Mig (Clepron) used a flamethrower and blasted fire onto the dog. "Yes!" he shouted. Clepron (Humungousaur) turned into Diamondhead and shot a diamond cage around the dog creature. Just then Splot came and got the dog out and the dog turned to normal. Clepron turned back and ran up to Splot and so did Mig (Clepron). "Change us back!!" screamed Clepron (Mig). "You little brats! No!" he shouted. Clepron (Mig) walked up to him and dialed up and alien and Splot looked at his damaged dog. "OK, ok I'll do it!" he shouted. He did the spell and Mig and Clepron were back in their own bodies. Mig hugged himself. "Yes. It's me again!" he said. Splot teleported away with his dog and Mig's gamatrix was out of power. "NO!' he shouted. Clepron had run out of ammo and the two yelled at each other for a good amount of time. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Splot *Splot's Pet Aliens Used (by Clepron) *Feedback (brief; used by Mig) *Jetray (accidental; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Tige-Rodent ''(''accidental; selected alien was Jury Rigg) *Spiker (accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Eatle (accidental; selected alien was Jetray) *Humungousaur *Diamondhead Trivia *Splot and his pet make there first appearences in this episode *Splot and his pet are based off of Khyber and his pet. *This is the first episode where the main characters switch bodies. *Clepron unlocks Tige-Rodent for the first and he debuts in this episode by Clepron. *Mig unleashes a new upgrade for Clepron. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10